Play Ball: A Ben x Kevin Story
by calhale
Summary: Ben and Kevin get in an argument over a football, kinda. Kevin realizes he has to fix what he's done and the best way to do that is to tell Ben how he really feels. semi-kinky rated M for a reason. Yaoi Bevin Ben x Kevin.


-1Author's Note: I do not own Ben 10 and or Ben 10: Alien Force and or any of the plot lines and characters associated with these shows. This story contains yaoi or homosexual relations between men in a mature context involving sexual intercourse. Ben and Kevin are seventeen and eighteen at the time this story takes place.

A Special Note: I hope by now you understand that there will be sex in this story. Sex as in two attractive young men f*ucking. So prepare yourself and if you don't like that sort of thing please press the back arrow and read something else. Or you could just read this anyway and get your rocks off. But all the same, there is sex in this story and it's not going away so get over it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ben laid on his bed throwing a football into the air above his head. The plumbers badge hadn't made even a blip the entire day and to make it worse, it was raining. Ben looked at the clock as he continued to toss the ball.

"Four O'clock. Seriously?" Ben groaned. It wasn't that he was waiting for anything in particular, but at least around eight Kevin would come by to pick him up for night watch on the weekends. "Kevin…" the name slipped over Ben's pale lips in a sigh and Ben stopped throwing the ball in the air to run his finger tips over the textured surface of the pig skin.

Despite his constant defense against it, Ben had somehow fallen head over heels for his cousin's ex-fling. Ben frowned as he thought about Kevin and Gwen and he curled up on his side. Holding the foot ball close to him, Ben's fingers slid across the leather in slow caresses. It was a lovely sensation. The riveted material sending tiny shivers through out his body as his eyes fluttered shut into sleep.

But Ben's dreaming was broken when the bed sank down after someone sat down next to Ben's feet. After a moment, Ben's eyes slowly opened and, speak of the devil, Kevin sat there smirking down at him, "Hey there Benny Boy, getting friendly with your football I see." Ben looked down to see that the said bit of sports equipment was pressed against the crotch of his jean, where a newly sprung erection was making it's existence known.

Blushing a bright red, Ben scrabbled for a pillow to cover himself with. "KEv.. Kevin?" Ben stammered as he sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by early to pick ya up for night watch, but by the way you were going at it with that football, I guess I should have waited an extra couple minutes before coming in the door." Kevin teased as he ruffled the teen's light brown hair.

Ben just blushed a deeper crimson and yelled, "Stop it, Kevin! I was dreaming."

"Yeah, well what the hell were ya dreaming about? What you're first time'll be like." Kevin laughed . He loved making Ben squirm especially when he blushed. Kevin loved it every time Ben's cheeks would flush with heat and it made the golden light of need begin to pool in Kevin's groin.

"Fuck you Kevin, I've had sex before." Ben retorted

"Oh, really, then why haven't I heard about it? Oh that's right, because it doesn't count if it's with an piece of sports equipment." Kevin bullied lightly, loving the rage in Ben's eyes.

"Maybe I'm just not a man whore and don't need to tell the world that I actually got laid and it wasn't with my hand." Ben spat as he got up from his bed and marched to the door. Throwing it open, Ben yelled, "GET OUT! NOW!"

Kevin stood and walked out of the room, stopping outside the door to look back at Ben and sneer, "Hey, learn how to take a joke Benjy. I mean…" Kevin was cut off with the door slamming shut a mere centimeter from his face. "God damn it." Kevin huffed as he walked down the stairs and out to his car. Ben listened from his bed as Kevin's car started and peeled out down the street. Pulling his legs up to his chest and burying his face in his knees, Ben let himself silently cry.

Kevin flew down the road thirty miles over the speed limit until he came to a screeching halt beside an abandon park. Gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, Kevin suddenly started beating his forehead against the horn, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" finally letting his head just lay on the horn; the sound filling the air.

It took a minute of the irritating noise ringing in Kevin's ears for Kevin o feel the need to sit up. Kevin flipped down the sun visor to look at himself in the mirror. "Well, ya handled that one real well didn't ya, fuck head!?" Kevin growled at his reflection before letting his head back against the head rest and letting out a maddening scream. "All you were supposed to do was tell him how you feel. Not to make him feel like a dweeb… God I'm such an asshole." Kevin huffed at the black interior of his car, "So what are you gonna do to fix this? You can't run away from this. Beside he can't hate you anymore then he does now." Kevin groaned as he sat back up and grabbed the steering wheel. "Ok here we go." Kevin started the car once again and pulled a U-turn; heading back toward Ben.

Ben had fallen asleep again by the time Kevin reached the house and silently climbed onto the roof to look in through Ben's window. Seeing Ben's sleeping form, Kevin popped the window open and stepped into the room.

Kevin looked down at Ben in the moonlight. A smile broke across his chapped lips as he kneeled down by the bed and reached out to softly caress the tear stains on Ben's flushed cheeks. Ben murmured in his sleep at the contact but remained sleeping. Spurred by the soft noise, Kevin leaned in and kissed Ben lovingly. The contact was brief but Kevin made sure to put his heart into it.

Like sleeping beauty, Ben's eyes once again fluttered open at Kevin's presence and met Kevin's soft gaze. However Ben's eyes hardened the moment they realized what had happened and Ben sat up quickly; bringing his arm up to slap Kevin square across the jaw. "I told you to get out!" Ben insisted and was about to take another swing at Kevin when Kevin grabbed Ben's wrists and held them in a iron strong grip.

"Just give me a minute to explain Ben, it wasn't supposed to happen that way. I didn't mean what I said, I promise." Kevin pleaded as he struggled to keep Ben from attacking him again.

"I don't care. You're just a fucking jerk. Let go of me and get out of my room." Ben growled as he tried to pry himself from Kevin's grip.

"Yes, I am a jerk. I admit that. But I can't let you go Ben, not now, not ever." Kevin stated, using all his self control to make his voice not shake.

"WHY THE HELL NOT, MOTHER FUCKER?!" Ben shouted, narrowly missing Kevin's ribs with a kick.

"I'll tell you why if you stop trying to kill me for a minute." Kevin grunted when one of Ben's knees caught him unaware.

"Fuck you! Get the hell off of me!" Ben snarled in retaliation his efforts to break free slowly getting on Kevin's nerves.

"Fine, you want it this way, I'll give it to you." Kevin countered before switching his kneeling position and pushed forward to pin Ben down on the bed with most of Kevin's body weight on top of him.

Ben tried to get away but was un able to move; opted for glaring up at the older teen instead, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Kevin?"

"This." Kevin whispered before clashing his lips down upon Ben's in a passionate kiss. Ben stiffened to the sudden sensation but almost immediately relaxed and moaned longingly as Kevin's skilled tongue begged for entrance into his warm mouth. Ben willing surrendered to the take over and let Kevin dominate the kiss as Kevin's tongue explored the moist hotness of Ben's mouth. Soon however, Kevin pulled away for air and let his grip on Ben's wrists fall away.

"I love you Ben. That's what I had wanted to say when I came over here earlier. I was nervous, and what I said; well, I only said it because I'm better at being a jerk then I am at saying how I really feel. So… I know I probably will fuck up a lot." Ben held back a smirk, "but I want this to work. I've let a lot of things go in my life because I was sacred of messing them up, but I don't want you to be one of them. So please, tell me I haven't just fucked everything up again."

Ben was speechless for a moment as he considered what had just happened. "So you're in love with me? And all that fucked up shit was nerves?" Kevin nodded in fear of what was about to come. Ben considered this, "So should I expect to like hate you with a fiery passion before you ask me to marry you?" Ben asked with a playful smirk.

"What?! You mean you don't hate me?" Kevin asked gleefully

"Well, technically, the more you love some one the more you want to kill them. I mean, with all this weird nervous shit I'm pretty sure I'm going to straggle you someday, but I love you. So, I guess, no, I don't hate you. But if you ever pull any shit like this again, without there being a good reason for it, I will kill you." Ben replied, smiling.

Kevin just smiled back and leaned in for another lusty kiss. This time Ben's arms were free and they snaked their way around Kevin's neck to deepen the kiss as he grinded his hips up against Kevin's; revealing that a blooming erection was once again bulging beneath his jeans. Kevin growled seductively against Ben's lips as shivers of anticipation mingled in his veins.

"Tease." Kevin groaned before he attacked Ben's neck; biting and sucking at the pale skin until it bloomed into a flurry of hickies.

"It's only teasing if you don't follow through." Ben voiced between moans.

Kevin hand snaked it's way up Ben's shirt and pinched one of Ben's hard pink nipples; running his nail over the hyper-sensitive flesh as Ben arched his back in pleasure. "Well then, I guess we won't be needing these anymore." Kevin joked as he quickly stripped Ben and himself of their clothing; taking an exceptionally long time to gaze at Ben's lithe body as he slowly pulled Ben's jeans off. Laying back down between Ben's legs, Kevin let out a blissful hiss as their erection pressed against each other. Rolling his hips, Ben let the sizzling pre-cum weeping from his cock, smear across Kevin's heated flesh.

"lube?" Kevin grunted before attaching his lips to Ben's. Ben kissed back with fiery lust as his hand rummaged under the pillows for the small half used tube and clumsily forced it into Kevin's hand. Slowly Ben pulled away from the kiss, taking Kevin's bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging on it erotically as he broke the kiss.

"Hurry." Ben breathed

Kevin smiled lecherously as he fumbled with the tube. Rising up onto his knees, Kevin unscrewed the cap but dropped the tube on the floor next to the bed in his excitement. Only slightly embarrassed, Kevin reached down for it, his hand briefly running over the football from earlier. An playful grin spread across Kevin's lips as he grabbed the lube and let his hand take on the texture of the football.

Kevin looked down at Ben, "I've got a surprise for ya." Kevin smirked. "And I'm pretty sure you'll love it." Kissing down Ben's chest, Kevin smeared a generous amount of lube onto his leather textured digits before letting one of them run slowly up and down Ben's cock. Ben let out a silent scream of ecstasy and grasped at the sheets, his eyes closed as his body tingled with sensation. "Told ya you'd like it."

Letting his mouth and his fingers wander, Kevin teased Ben's tight pink pucker with his fingertips. Slowly he pushed one into the intense heat of Ben's body as his lips captured the dripping head of Ben's dick. Ben was a mess, only able to emit lusty whimpers and moans as Kevin molested his body. Moaning happily to himself, Kevin started bobbing his head up and down his lover's shaft, sucking in his cheeks to pulse around the erection.

Meanwhile, Kevin's ridged finger had been joined by a friend and they stretched the tight hot muscles; caressing the moist silky walls of Ben's most intimate of places as they searched for the special bunch of nerves that would send Ben soaring with satisfaction. Kevin's tongue was lapping at the slit of Ben's cock, drinking up the sweet liquid oozing from the tip, when he found it. Ben screamed Kevin's name and his nails started to rip holes in the white bed sheets as tiny lightening bolt coursed through him.

Letting his tongue run lazy circles around the head of Ben's erection, Kevin thrust a third ribbed finger into Ben's hole, slamming it straight into Ben's prostate once again. Ben gasped as the overload of sensation sent him over the edge; his milky cum seeping profusely from his cock as Kevin sucked it up, swallowing the musky liquid with satisfaction.

Kevin looked up into Ben's hazy eyes and smiled, "Oh just wait Benny, the fun part is just getting under way." Seeing the reaction his football skinned fingers had pulled from the boy, Kevin beamed as he let his painfully hard cock take on the same texture.

Smearing another mess of lube over his stiff dick, Kevin pressed his cock against Ben's entrance, waiting for Ben's nod of approval. It came quickly and Kevin just as quickly thrust entirely into Ben's quivering body. The heat was suffocation as it surrounded Kevin's transformed member. Groaning, Kevin shook the pleasure induced fog from his head to start rhythmically thrusting into the burning sweetness.

Ben's mind was spinning, the original sensation of Kevin's fingers had driven him up the wall, but this was maddening. It was blissfully wonderful and as Kevin's hard leather coated cock slammed into his prostate at a mind blowing pace Ben was sure that he had never felt anything this good.

As Kevin thrusted into Ben, Ben's inner walls pulsed and tightened around Kevin's cock as the coil of lust in Ben's body tightened. It was shattering Kevin's self control and his hips started rocking at a chaotic and unpatterned rate. Ben was hard again and soon he was cumming again. This time the sticky goo sprayed between their body's. The wet sound of their sweat glistening bodies slamming through out the room as Kevin blew his load deep into the hot depths of Ben's body; cum white washing the throbbing muscles.

Using the last of his energy, Kevin slid out of Ben's used form, his digits and cock transformed back to normal, and collapsed next to his lover. Ben shifted next to Kevin, his sweat glazed brow resting on Kevin's chest as they both basked in the afterglow.

"Wow." Kevin sighed.

Ben smiled and kissed the sex flavored skin of Kevin's chest. "Yeah, wow."

"I love you." Kevin whispered as he fought back exhaustion.

"I love you too." Ben cooed as he snuggled closer to Kevin's heat. There was a perfect moment of silence between the lovers before Ben broke the quiet. "I wonder what basketball feels like."

Kevin laughed, "You are ridiculous you know that?"

"What? You know you want to try it." Ben teased.

Kevin shrugged, "Hey, you suggested it, but I think be should try the soccer ball first."

"There's one in the closet." Ben suggested.

"Well, what are you waiting for Benjy? Let the games begin." Kevin chuckled as the naked boy jumped off the bed in search of his toy. "Crazy kid."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So yeah, hope you guys liked it. I think it's pretty good actually. I really love this pairing so I hope you guys all had fun reading it. Please review. My twilight fan girls usually don't read my stuff outside of Twilight I appreciated all the feedback I can get.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
